Arrependimento
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ele colocara o poder na frente do amor que sentia por ela. Esse seria um eterno arrependimento.


**Arrependimento**

Ele conseguia ver os longos cabelos verdes dela dali. O modo como ela golpeava o inimigo com a espada e como a sobrancelha se contraia hora ou outra. Dali ele podia até mesmo ver como ela apertava os lábios enquanto atacava, como se estivesse se arrependendo de algo.

- É o fim. – Ela disse. Ele sabia que quando ela dizia aquilo, realmente sempre era o fim. A espada dela rasgou o corpo do _arrancar_ facilmente, como se cortasse papel.

- Eu... – Disse com sua voz fina perfeita, suspirando em seguida. – Já notei que você está aí, Nnoitra.

O homem saiu de trás da pedra onde se mantinha escondido, observando a luta que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Devia ter imaginado. – Ele disse, olhando para o corpo jogado no chão. Podia ouvir a respiração fraca vindo dele. – Você nunca mata seus inimigos.

- Não tenho razão para matá-los. – Provavelmente era a bilionésima vez que ele ouvia isso dela.

- Vamos voltar, – Ele disse, não querendo começar a bilionésima briga que vinha sempre após essa frase. Ele estava cansado de ser grosso com ela, de tratá-la mal. Estupidamente, depois de todo aquele tempo de xingamentos e afins, ele acabara sentindo algo por aquela mulher. – Nelliel.

A boca dela se contraiu em um meio sorriso para ele, algo inédito.

- Parece que você está começando a amadurecer. – Embainhou sua espada.

- O quê? – Berrou, cuspindo. – Quer brigar?

Ela virou-se de frente para o longo caminho de areia que se estendia e suspirou.

- Retiro o que disse. – E seguiu andando.

De alguma forma, ela gostava dele. Do jeito como ele sempre queria arrumar briga com ela. De alguma forma estranha, ela o considerava mais do que qualquer outro _espada_.

"_Provavelmente_" – Nelliel pensou, enquanto caminhava. – _"É apenas porqu são números parecidos."_

Sem deixar que ela visse, Nnoitra sorriu, observando a silhueta feminina á sua frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Não consegue dormir, Nnoitra? – A voz fina de Nelliel indagou. Ele estava encostado em uma das várias janelas de _Las Noches _e observava o céu.

- Algo assim. – O homem respondeu. Ela veio murmurando um "hm" longo e melodioso e encostou-se do outro lado da janela. Nnoitra a encarou. – Não consegue dormir, Nelliel?

- Algo assim. – E a mulher abriu um leve sorriso perante a expressão insatisfeita do homem á sua frente.

Ficaram observando o céu por algum tempo.

- Dizem que... – Ela murmurou. – É mais fácil dormir quando tem uma pessoa ao seu lado.

- Peça a um daqueles seus dois amigos débeis. – Ele sugeriu e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação dela.

- Não fale mal deles, Nnoitra. – Disse, apertando os olhos. O homem a olhou, e ela percebeu que ele não se desculparia. – Será punido por sua insolência.

Ele a olhou descrente. Meio segundo depois ela estava atrás dele, tapando sua boca e prendendo ambos os seus braços.

- Deite comigo. Assim acho que conseguirei adormecer.

Ele sabia que ela não estava pensando em nada ruim ou erótico ao fazer o convite. Ela simplesmente precisava dormir, para que estivesse disposta no dia seguinte.

Nnoitra acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas ela não o soltou, conduzindo-o ainda preso pelos corredores de _Las Noches_. Os dois seguiram até o quarto da jovem, e ela deixou-se cair na cama.

- Durma, Nelliel. – Disse, deitando-se ao lado dela, encarando o teto. – Considere isso um favor. Um dia você irá devolvê-lo para mim.

Ela deu um sorriso divertido e fechou os olhos.

- Eu te amo. – Nnoitra sussurrou alguns minutos depois.

Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo, mostrando que ainda estava completamente acordada.

Os dois apenas fecharam os olhos e dormiram lado a lado. Horas depois, Nelliel acordou, sentindo o braço de Nnoitra abraçá-la em meio ao sono.

- Eu também. – Ela murmurou antes de voltar a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nnoitra permitiu-se lembrar-se desses momentos com ela enquanto os olhos se fechavam, e seu corpo ia de encontro com o chão, numa morte definitiva.

Nelliel sobreviveria, ele, não.

Encarou-a por uma última vez, arrependendo-se de tudo que havia feito.

Ele a havia amado, talvez a amasse mesmo agora, mas ele amava mais o poder.

Enquanto caía, fitou os olhos dela, que se abriam, enquanto os dele se fechavam.

Viu os lábios de Nelliel se moverem, a melodiosa voz saindo por entre eles. A última palavra que ele ouviria em sua vida:

- _Nnoitra._

Então ele realmente amaldiçoou-se por ter traído a única mulher que havia realmente amado.

E esse seria um eterno arrependimento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uma fanfic que está no meu PC desde maio de 2011, esquecida. Por que a escrevi? Porque eu amo esse casal e amo o Nnoitra. *-***

**Minha primeira fanfic de Bleach, awn sz**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_11/06/12_


End file.
